Just Curious
by Phanstarlight
Summary: 'The final and possibly the most alarming thing was that someone was sat on the Professor's sofa' Layton had entered his office in the hopes of getting some work done for once. However, apparently Fate wanted to play a different game that day. But something is different about Descole this time and Layton can't quite figure out what. Hershel/Descole, fluff.


**This is something I've been really wanting to write for a while now and finally I've managed to complete it. I don't any rights to Professor Layton (still). Enjoy!**

It began like any other morning. The Professor had seen Luke off to school before driving over to Gressenheller University, barely making it in time for his class to begin. He gave his lecture and then picked up his bags before heading towards his office. That was the only class he had to teach that day so- after solving a puzzle from Dean Delmona- he was prepared to spend the rest of the day hidden away in his office marking his student's papers. But apparently, Fate had different ideas that day. For when he stepped into his office, he instantly noticed several unusual things. The first was that the window was wide open, a small breeze blowing through causing the curtains to flutter slightly. The second was the fact that the lock on the window had been obviously broken from the outside. Layton knew this should have concerned him but for some reason, it all felt a little familiar. The third was the smell of tea that filled the room, meaning someone had made a pot of tea not too long ago. The fourth was the obvious trail of slightly wet footprints leading off to the right. The final and possibly the most alarming thing was that someone was sat on the Professor's sofa. And that someone was Jean Descole.

"Hello, Layton. Long time, no see" Descole's words rolled off his tongue as his eyes slowly drifted up to the other's face. The Professor stayed frozen in the doorway for a further few moments before calmly stepping inside, shutting the door behind him, and walking over to his desk.

"I see you've made yourself at home" the Professor's lip quirked up slightly when he noticed the surprised expression on Descole's face out of the corner of his eye. They stayed in silence a little longer as the Professor busied himself with tidying his desk and Descole simply sat and watched him, continuing to drink his tea. Finally, the Professor approached Descole and much to the other's surprise he sat down right next to him.

"Any reason you're here?" Layton asked, not looking at Descole. The other man stiffened for a moment before regaining his composure and replying.

"Just curious as to how you would react" It wasn't a total lie, but it wasn't the complete truth either. Nonetheless, a faint smile flickered over the Professor's lips. An oddly comfortable silence washed over them as Descole continued to sip his tea and Layton was left wondering what on earth was really going on.

"How's Luke?" Descole suddenly asked and the Professor blinked at him in shock.

"Why do..." Layton's word trailed off as he stared at Descole's smirking face.

"I was wondering how the boy was doing, that's all. Is it a crime to have a friendly conversation now?"

"He's fine" the Professor said shortly, still confused and slightly suspicious as to why Descole wanted to know or why he was in his office in the first place.

"He's not here, is he?" Descole asked cautiously.

"No, he's at school. It being class time and all. Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious as to if we were alone or not"

Layton couldn't help but roll his eyes at Descole's repetitive response. He noticed his cup was now empty and before he could help himself, he picked it up off the coffee table and went over to the teapot to pour some more as well as a cup for himself. He heard quiet shuffling behind him but he wasn't too worried. Something about how Descole was acting didn't make Layton feel threatened in the slightest, which was odd considering their past encounters. But just as he filled their cups with more tea, he jumped a little at the sound of music suddenly filling the room. He immediately recognised it as one of his own records; it was a slow melody with beautifully intricate harmonies. He turned around to see Descole sitting back on the sofa, looking over smugly at the gramophone before casting his glance over to him.

"Just curious about your music tastes"

This time Layton smirked before walking over and handing Descole the fresh cup of tea before sitting back down beside him. They sat in silence for quite a while, seeming content with drinking their tea and listening to the soft music. Layton noticed Descole cast his glance over to him just a little too frequently but he wasn't quite sure how to address the matter so he didn't say anything. But just as Layton reached over to place his empty cup on the coffee table next to him Descole suddenly stood. Layton almost dropped his cup before quickly putting it down and turning around to see Descole unclasp his cloak from around his neck and gently throwing it over the back of the sofa. He stepped in front of the Professor before elegantly offering out his hand.

"Care to dance with the devil?"

In any other circumstance, Layton would have been either amused or terrified. But as his eyes hit Descole's, the only thing he felt was contentment. So, he did the only thing he thought felt right. The Professor placed his hand in Descole's, allowed himself to be pulled up and gently tipped the rim of his top hat down in an attempt to hide the slowly growing brush on his cheeks. Descole faultered for a second- evidently not having expected Layton to actually take up his request- before smiling to himself. He pulled the other man steadily towards him until one arm was hung over Layton's shoulder and his other arm was wrapped around his waist, his hand fitting comfortably into the small of his back. He could feel Layton's heart pounding in his chest as their eyes found each other again but instead of his usual smirk, Descole realised he could do nothing but smile warmly at the smaller man. They began to sway gently with the music, their eyes unable to move from each other's gaze. Neither felt a single shred of awkwardness at how close they were and all hints of Layton's previous shock and embarrassment were gone and had been replaced by just one thing- bliss. He found himself slowly leaning in towards Descole and the other man seemed to do the same. Their bodies had stopped swaying as they stood in each other's embrace with their lips brushing against each other. The music filled the room as even their breathing came to an almost hault. They stayed frozen in place until suddenly the music around them began to build. Descole smiled softly to himself before sliding his eyes shut and pushing their lips together. The delicate music reached its dramatic finale and Layton's heart surged in his chest before slowly pulling himself away. The kiss had lasted hardly a second yet Layton's breath was coming from his lips in rapid bursts.

"What was that for?" he finally managed to look up into Descole's eyes and say.

"Just curious as to how long you can keep up that gentlemanly act of yours" Descole whispered and Layton's breath suddenly hitched in his throat. Before he could think of anything to say, his body automatically pushed forward and connected their lips again. Layton's heart melted once more as their lips moved together. He knew nothing between them could ever truly last and he had no idea what would happen between them in the future. But in that moment, none of that mattered anymore. The only thing that counted was the feeling of their arms around each other and their lips pressed together.

"Any reason you did that?" Descole cocked an eyebrow once they pulled away from one another again.

"Just curious" Layton replied with a smirk before pulling him back into the kiss.


End file.
